Hearts
by Madara Ootsutsuki
Summary: Dia yang tersakiti akan kah mendapatkan kebahagiannnya (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Hearts

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruGabriel slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated M

Warning : Lime, Jelek, Jangan Baca, jangan di lihat, Gak bagus, typo, semi-xover DxD

Fic ini gak bagus buat di baca !

" Test " Talk

_' Test ' _Mind

**" Test " Place and Time dan yang lainnya.**

**Story !**

**Apartemen ( Time : 05.00 PM. )**

" Haa..., aku bosan, Hinata-chan tadi menelfon bahwa dia harus membatalkan acara kita hari ini, karna ada acara keluarga di Osaka " Ujar seseorang berambut Pirang terang, dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru laut atau sapphire ( semua orang juga punya mata thor ), dan memiliki guratan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya,

" Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan ?, aku bosan jika di sini terus " Ujarnya lagi, " Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja, tapi aku harus mandi dulu " Ucap nya sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

**Time Skip**

" Ahh segarnya, lebih baik aku segera rapi-rapi dan berangkat " Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengambil pakainnya dan memakainya lalu segera berangkat ketaman, saat ini dia memakai jaket Hitam dengan lengan berwarna putih dan dibelakang/punggungnya bergambar Logo atau Clan Uzumaki lalu untuk dalaman dia lebih memilih memakai T-shirt Putih, lalu untuk celana dia memakai jeans hitam dan sepatu Hitam santai.

" Sudah rapi, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang " Ujar Naruto sambil melihat dirinya di cermin lalu dia melangkah keluar apartemen dan berangkat ke taman,

Apa kalian berpikir bahwa Naruto akan menggunakan Kendaraan ? Tentu saja tidak, dia lebih memilih jalan kaki, karna menurutnya lebih sehat berjalan kaki.

**Time Skip, Taman Konoha. ( Time 08.00 PM. )**

" Tumben sepi sekali taman ini ?, biasanya ramai saat malam karna banyak remaja yang ingin berduaan dengan pasangannya " Ujar remaja berambut pirang tersebut, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang figure perempuan yang sangat dia kenal yaitu,

" Eh, itu bukannya Hinata-chan ?, kenapa dia ada disini, bukankah dia bilang kalo dia ada acara keluarga di Osaka, lalu kenapa dia ada di taman ini ?, lebih baik aku mengikutinya dari jauh " Ujar Naruto itu sambil melangkah mengikuti figure yang dipanggil Hinata-chan olehnya,

**Unknown place**

" Kenapa Hinata lama sekali " Ujar seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, " Bukannya hanya membeli minuman " Tambah pemuda itu lagi,

" Maaf Sasuke-kun, tadi tempat penjual minumannya jauh, jadi aku harus berlari dahulu agar cepat sampai kesini " Ujar seorang gadis berambut Indigo gelap, dengan mata berwarna putih tanpa pupil ( gak tau gimana jelasin mata hinata ),

" Hn " Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh gadis tadi, " Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi Hinata " Ucap Sasuke dingin, " Ya, baiklah Sasuke-kun " Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Hinata oleh Sasuke tadi.

**Naruto place.**

" Ck, kemana perginya Hinata-chan ya ?, perasaan tadi dia lewat sini ? " Ujar Naruto karna dia sempat kehilangan jejak

**Back to SasuHina place**

" Hinata ? " Ucap Sasuke, " Iya Sasuke-kun ? " Balas Hinata, " Tadi kau lama kan beli minumannya ?, dan kau tadi bilang hanya sebentar kan ? " Ucap Sasuke sambil menghadap Hinata, " I-iya S-Sasuke-kun, m-memangnya a-ada a-apa ? " Jawab Hinata gugup, _' Aku merasakan hal yang buruk ' _pikir Hinata, " Karna kau lama kesininya, maka kau akan mendapatkan HUKUMAN " Ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan kata Hukuman kepada Hinata, " T-tapi S-Sasuke-kun kan t-tem-... Kyaa ! " Teriak Hinata.

**Back to Naruto **

" Kyaaa " , " Suara siapa itu atau jangan-jangan itu suara Hinata-chan ?, aku harus ke sana segera " Ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah teriakan itu.

**SasuHina place **

" Eggh... ahh... Sasuke-kun, berhenti lah menciumi ku " Ucap Hinata, " Tidak " Jawab Sasuke sambil terus mencium dan kini beralih ke leher Hinata, " Ahh... shh... Sasu...ahh " Desah Hinata saat Sasuke memberi Kiss Mark di leher putihnya.

**Back to Naruto**

" Ahh... " _ , ' Ayo Naruto suaranya makin dekat dan lebih jelas, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata-chan ' _Pikir Naruto, Saat Naruto sampai, yang Naruto dapatkan adalah teman baiknya sedang memberi Kiss Mark kepada kekasihnya,

" Jadi ini yang kau sebut acara keluarga di Osaka Hinata dan apa yang kalian lakukan ? " Ujar Naruto dingin dan juga mengagetkan mereka.

**Normal scan**

" Jadi ini yang kau sebut acara keluarga di Osaka Hinata dan apa yang kalian lakukan ? ", mereka yang mendengarnya pun kaget dan menghentikan 'acara' mereka, " N-Naruto-kun s-sedang a-apa k-kau d-disini ? " Tanya Hinata gugup karna Naruto melihat dia bersama kekasih gelapnya ( Sasuke ), " Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu Hinata " Ucap Naruto dingin sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Hinata, " Jadi bisa kutebak kalian selingkuh ? " Tambah Naruto lagi, " Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan Dobe " Balas Sasuke datar, " Kau... " Ujar Naruto marah sambil meraih kerah Sasuke.

" Kau tau kita sahabat baik, tapi kenapa kau menusuk ku dari belakang bangsat " Ucap Naruto sambil memukul Sasuke,

**" Buagh... "**

" kough... " Muntah Sasuke setelah di pukul oleh Naruto ,

" Sasuke-kun " Lari Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. " Dan kau Hinata, aku kecewa kepada mu " Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi (read : Lari) dari taman tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke pun didudukan oleh hinata di bangku taman yang mereka duduki tadi,

" Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dulu buat mencari obat untuk mu " Ujar Hinata sambik melangkah pergi jika Sasuke tidak memegang tangannya dan bilang,

" Tidak Hinata tidak perlu, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang " Balas Sasuke, " Baiklah " Balas Hinata lagi.

Sambil melangkah pergi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat semua kejadian tadi di balik semak-semak.

" Sasuke-kun hiks... hiks... " Ucap Figure tersebut sambil menangis

**Street**.

Saat ini Naruto lari tidak tentu arah, yang dia pikirkan hanya menjauh, ya menjauh karna akan terasa sakit baginya jika tetap ditempat itu.

**Naruto P.O.V **

_' Apa yang akan ku lakukan, sahabat baik ku yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri menghianatiku, dan kekasih ku pun sama, Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama ? ' _ Batin ku

" Aku tidak sanggup jika terus berada di Konoha, lebih baik aku pergi ke Kyoto dan tinggal disana " Ucap Naruto.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

**Apartemen Naruto ( Time : 11.00 PM. )**

Saat ini Naruto sibuk berberes-beres merapikan pakaiannya dan beberapa barang yang akan dia bawa pergi nanti.

" Selesai, saatnya aku pergi dari sini " Ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

**TBC**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang pasti perjalanan Naruto belum berakhir disini.

Cukup beri review buat penyemangat, kalaupun flame tak masalah. Untuk Gabriel aku ambil dari High school DxD. Hanya karakter ini mungkin.

See next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruGabriel slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated M

Warning : Lime, Lemon menyusul, Jelek, Jangan Baca, jangan di lihat, Gak bagus, typo, Author Newbi, AU, Dan sebagainya

Fic ini gak bagus buat di baca !

" Test " Talk

_' Test ' _Mind

**" Test " Place and Time dan yang lainnya.**

**Sebelumnya**.

**Apartement**

" Selesai saatnya aku pergi dari sini " Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

**Chapter 2 Begin.**

Saat ini Naruto berada di lobby Apartementnya sampai dia, " Ohh ya, handphone ku ketinggalan " Ucapnya sambil melangkah kembali keatas

" Ck, kenapa sampai ketinggalan segala sih ini handphone " Ujarnya sambil berdecak kesal, " lebih baik aku memesan Ticket sekarang buat besok, dan berangkat besok saja " Ujarnya sambil menaruh kopernya dipojok ruangan.

**Morning**.

Pagi ini matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari Bumi,

" Hoaam... sudah pagi " Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran Standar untuk satu orang, karna hanya dia saja yang menempani apartemen ini.

" Aku harus mandi dan segera bergegas berangkat " Ujaranya sambil melangkah dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

_**Time skip 10 minutes**_

Kini bisa melihat sosok figure lelaki idaman perempuan, yaitu Naruto dengan menggunakan handuk saja dan badan Sixpack yang dia latih saat SMA dulu, kulit tan yang eksotis menambah kesan tertentu untuknya.

" Kurasa aku akan mengabari Kaa-san bahwa aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, dan tinggal di Kyoto " Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil handphonenya yang dia taruh di atas meja,

Setelah menekan beberapa Nomor dial, diapun menekan tombol call

**Naruto P.O.V**

' _Moshi-Moshi, dengan kediaman Namikaze disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? _ ', " Kaa-san ? ", ' _Ya Naru Kaa-san disini, ada apa ?_ ', " aku akan tinggal di Kyoto " Ucap Ku Kepada Kaa-san disana, ' _APA !_ ', " Kaa-san bisa tidak kau tidak teriak juga ? " Ucap Ku sambil menjauhkan telfon genggam ku dari telingaku,

' _Maaf Naru, Kaa-san hanya kaget kau memutuskan tinggal di Kyoto apa tidak apa-apa dengan Hinata-chan ?_ ', " Kaa-san, hubungan ku dengannya sudah berakhir " Ucap Ku datar, ' Hah, bagaimana bisa Naru ?, atau kau selingkuh dibelakangnya dengan perempuan lain ? ' Ucap Kaa-san,

" Tidak, bukan aku yang menghianatinya tapi dia, dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke dibelakangku, Sudahlah Kaa-san aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya yang penting kau sudah tau kalo aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha " Ucap ku.

' _Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik di Kyoto, lalu kau akan tinggal dimana ?, apa di villa kita ?_ ', Tanya Kaa-san, " Kurasa iya. Aku berangkat ke Airport dulu. Jaa ne Kaa-san " Jawab ku.

' _Ya sudah, hati-hati Naru. Kaa-san sayang padamu, Jaa ne. Tuut ... tuut..._ ' Ucap Kaa-san sambil mematikan telfonku.

" Haah ..., Kurasa aku akan melupakan semua kenangan disini. " Ucap ku sedih.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

**Time skip**

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan pakaian santai yaitu, Kaos lengan panjang yang hanya menutupi sikut saja, berwarna Abu-abu dan untuk bagian lengan berwarna Hijau, ditambah jaket Biru bermotif kepala Rubah, untuk celana dia hanya memakai celana levis Hitam dan ada garis lurus dari pinggang ( Ikat pinggang ) hingga ujung kaki di kedua sisi berwarna Putih.

" Yosh sudah rapi, mari berangkat. " Ujarnya semangat.

**Time skip AirPort.**

" _Bagi para penumpang, Pesawat Air-99u86 Tujuan bandara Kyoto akan segera berangkat._ " Ucap operator penerbangan.

" Pesawat ku sudah hampir berangkat, aku harus cepat jika tidak mau ketinggalan Pesawat " Ujarnya sendiri.

" Permisi tuan, bisa tunjukkan pasport anda ? " Ujar Pramugara tersebut, " Ahh ya, ini " Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan pasportnya.

" Baiklah silakan tuan, dan semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan " Ujar Pramugara itu lagi, " Ya " Balas Naruto sambil melangkah kedalam Pesawat.

**TBC**.

Hearts

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruGabriel slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated M

Warning : Lime, Lemon menyusul, Jelek, Jangan Baca, jangan di lihat, Gak bagus, typo, Author Newbi, AU, Dan sebagainya

Fic ini gak bagus buat di baca !

" Test " Talk

' Test ' Mind

" Test " Place and Time dan yang lainnya.

Sebelumnya.

Apartement

" Selesai saatnya aku pergi dari sini " Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

Chapter 2 Begin.

Saat ini Naruto berada di lobby Apartementnya sampai dia, " Ohh ya, handphone ku ketinggalan " Ucapnya sambil melangkah kembali keatas

" Ck, kenapa sampai ketinggalan segala sih ini handphone " Ujarnya sambil berdecak kesal, " lebih baik aku memesan Ticket sekarang buat besok, dan berangkat besok saja " Ujarnya sambil menaruh kopernya dipojok ruangan.

Morning.

Pagi ini matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya untuk menyinari Bumi,

" Hoaam... sudah pagi " Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran Standar untuk satu orang, karna hanya dia saja yang menempani apartemen ini.

" Aku harus mandi dan segera bergegas berangkat " Ujaranya sambil melangkah dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Time skip 10 minutes

Kini bisa melihat sosok figure lelaki idaman perempuan, yaitu Naruto dengan menggunakan handuk saja dan badan Sixpack yang dia latih saat SMA dulu, kulit tan yang eksotis menambah kesan tertentu untuknya.

" Kurasa aku akan mengabari Kaa-san bahwa aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, dan tinggal di Kyoto " Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil handphonenya yang dia taruh di atas meja,

Setelah menekan beberapa Nomor dial, diapun menekan tombol call

Naruto P.O.V

' Moshi-Moshi, dengan kediaman Namikaze disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? ', " Kaa-san ? ", ' Ya Naru Kaa-san disini, ada apa ? ', " aku akan tinggal di Kyoto " Ucap Ku Kepada Kaa-san disana, ' APA ! ', " Kaa-san bisa tidak kau tidak teriak juga ? " Ucap Ku sambil menjauhkan telfon genggam ku dari telingaku,

' Maaf Naru, Kaa-san hanya kaget kau memutuskan tinggal di Kyoto apa tidak apa-apa dengan Hinata-chan ? ', " Kaa-san, hubungan ku dengannya sudah berakhir " Ucap Ku datar, ' Hah, bagaimana bisa Naru ?, atau kau selingkuh dibelakangnya dengan perempuan lain ? ' Ucap Kaa-san,

" Tidak, bukan aku yang menghianatinya tapi dia, dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke dibelakangku, Sudahlah Kaa-san aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya yang penting kau sudah tau kalo aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha " Ucap ku.

' Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik di Kyoto, lalu kau akan tinggal dimana ?, apa di villa kita ? ', Tanya Kaa-san, " Kurasa iya. Aku berangkat ke Airport dulu. Jaa ne Kaa-san " Jawab ku.

' Ya sudah, hati-hati Naru. Kaa-san sayang padamu, Jaa ne. Tuut ... tuut... ' Ucap Kaa-san sambil mematikan telfonku.

" Haah ..., Kurasa aku akan melupakan semua kenangan disini. " Ucap ku sedih.

End Naruto P.O.V

Time skip

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan pakaian santai yaitu, Kaos lengan panjang yang hanya menutupi sikut saja, berwarna Abu-abu dan untuk bagian lengan berwarna Hijau, ditambah jaket Biru bermotif kepala Rubah, untuk celana dia hanya memakai celana levis Hitam dan ada garis lurus dari pinggang ( Ikat pinggang ) hingga ujung kaki di kedua sisi berwarna Putih.

" Yosh sudah rapi, mari berangkat. " Ujarnya semangat.

Time skip AirPort.

" Bagi para penumpang, Pesawat Air-99u86 Tujuan bandara Kyoto akan segera berangkat. " Ucap operator penerbangan.

" Pesawat ku sudah hampir berangkat, aku harus cepat jika tidak mau ketinggalan Pesawat " Ujarnya sendiri.

" Permisi tuan, bisa tunjukkan pasport anda ? " Ujar Pramugara tersebut, " Ahh ya, ini " Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan pasportnya.

" Baiklah silakan tuan, dan semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan " Ujar Pramugara itu lagi, " Ya " Balas Naruto sambil melangkah kedalam Pesawat.

TBC.

Saya tahu chapter kemarin wordnya hanya 1k+ dan sekarang malah kurang dari 1K+, maaf dan Maaf juga kalo chapter kemarin, alurnya kaya maksa dan terlihat sangat cepat. Semoga ini lebih baik.

Terimakasih udah Review, fav, dan follow.

See you next chapterMaaf kalo chapter kemarin, alurnya kaya maksa dan terlihat sangat cepat. Semoga ini lebih baik.

Terimakasih udah Review, fav, dan follow.

**See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruGabriel slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated M

Warning : Lime, Lemon menyusul, Jelek, Jangan Baca, jangan di lihat, Gak bagus, typo, Author Newbi, AU, Dan sebagainya

Fic ini gak bagus buat di baca !

" Test " Talk

_' Test ' _Mind

**" Test " Place and Time dan yang lainnya.**

**Sebelumnya.**

Kyoto Airport. 10.15 AM.

Naruto P.O.V

" Haah... Akhirnya aku sampai di Kyoto, bagaimana kabarnya ya sekarang ? " Ucap ku.

Chapter 3 Begin

" Kurasa banyak yang berubah di sini " Ujar Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

" Aku rasa aku akan mencari apartemen saja dari pada tinggal di villa Namikaze " Ujarnya lagi.

Kyoto. 12. 35 PM.

Kini Naruto berjalan sambil menanyakan di mana tempat seseorang menyewakan apartemen. Sampai,

**" Bruuk... " **

" Hey kau tidak bisakah kau jalan dengan benar ? " Ucap seseorang yang terjatuh, sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo karna dia sedang dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan ... Hey apa yang dia bilang aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar ?, bukankah dia yang menabrak ku ?,

" Hey kau, Hey ! " Teriak gadis itu, " Ck, berisik sekali sih kau, apa kau tidak lihat kita dilihat oleh banyak orang ? " Balas Naruto dingin.

" E-Eh... ? " Ujar gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan Viola, warga sekitar melihat mereka berdua.

Naruto yang merasa risihpun lansung merenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan gadis itu disitu.

Naruto P.O.V

' _Ck, apa-apaan gadis itu. Sudah menabrak malah menyalahkanku lagi _ ' Pikir ku kesal, " Ohh Kami-sama, dimana lagi aku harus mencari apartemen " Ucapku sambil memandang langit.

Aku berjalan ke arah toko supermarket untuk membeli snack ringan dan mungkin menanyakan kepada pegawai dimana tempat penyewaan apartemen,

Naruto pun masuk kesebuah toko super market yang dia temukan setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

" Selamat datang tuan dan selamat berbelanja " Ucap pegawai toko dengan senyumnya.

Naruto pun membawa keranjang belanja nya, dan berjalan memcari deretan tempat penjualana snack dan ramen, setelah selesai Naruto pun membawa nya kekasir untuk membayarnya

" Berapa semua ? " Tanya Naruto kepada pegawai kasir, " Semua 200 Yen tuan ", Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun lansung mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya kepada sang kasir.

" Terima kasih tuan " Ucap sang pegawai kasir itu, " Ehmm, apakah kau tau dimana tempat yang menyewakan apartemen disini ? " Tanya Naruto kepada sang pegawai kasir,

" Sebentar tuan, kalo tidak salah ada orang yang menyewakan apartemen beberapa blok dari sini, sekitar 2 Blok lagi tuan, dan bangunannya berwarna orange " Ucap pegawai kasir kepada Naruto.

" Ahh, kalo seperti itu terima kasih emmm... ", Kiyushi tuan " ahh ya Kiyushi-san terimakasih " Ujar Naruto kepada sang pegawai yang bernama Kiyushi, dan melenggang pergi.

Time skip.

( 14.59 PM. )

Kini Naruto berdiri disebuah bangunan berwarna orange, " Jadi ini tempatnya " Ujar Naruto kepada angin.

Lalu Naruto pun masuk kedalam lobby bangunan tersebut, dan melihat bahwa ada seseorang atau figure lelaki di hadapannya tetapi figure itu membelakanginya.

" Konichiwa tuan " Ucap Naruto kepada figure didepannya, " Hm ? " Balas figure tersebut sambil membalikkan badannya memghadap Naruto.

" Konichiwa, ada apa ya nak ? " Tanya figure yang berada tepat di hadapan Naruto, Naruto yang merasa ditanya pun menjawab, " Apa benar tempat ini menyewakan apartemen Oji-san ? " Tanya Naruto

" Ahh, kau benar anak muda, aku menyewakan apartemen disini, dan kebetulan aku pemiliknya. " Ujar Paman tersebut ke arah Naruto, " Wahh kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencari apartemen dan apakah masih ada satu untukku Oji-san ? " Tanya Naruto lagi kepada Paman tersebut" Jangan panggil aku paman anak muda, umurku masih 47 tahun " Ujar Paman tersebut kepada Naruto,

" Emm baiklah, nama Oji-san siapa ? " Tanya Naruto ( Note : Naruto mau jadi reporter makannya banyaj tanya ), " Namaku Iruka nak, dan namamu siapa ? " Ujar Paman yang bernama Iruka tersebut, " Namaku Naruto Namikaze Iruka-san " Ucap Naruto,

" Kau anak Khushina-san ? " Tanya Iruka, " Ya, memangnya ada apa Iruka-san ? " Tanya Naruto balik, " Tidak, aku hanya menanyakan karna aku kenal dengan Khusina-san " Ujar Iruka.

" Kau kenal dengan Kaa-san ?, Kok aku tak pernah dengar ya " Ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose _berpikir_ (Read : emang Naruto bisa mikir ?), " Sudahlah kau tidak usah memikirkannya, tadi kau bilang kau ingin menyewa apartemen ini kan ?, kalo begitu, ini kuncinya dan kau gratis untuk satu bulan ini dan bulan depan baru kau bayar jika kau betah " Ujar Iruka kepada Naruto.

" Arigatou gozaimasu Iruka-san " Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya, " Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karna ibumu sudah pernah membantuku " Balas Iruka sambil mengulurkan tanganya agar Naruto tidak membukukan badannya.

" Tapi tetap saja Iruka-san, kau sudah memberi ku apartemen gratis walaupun hanya sebulan, tapi tidak apa-apa " Ujar Naruto, " Lalu Iruka-san berapa harga apartemen ini ? " Tanya Naruto, " Harga apartemen ini 50.000 Yen ", " Oh Baiklah ini 100,000 Yen, dan sisanya untuk pembayaran yang lainnya Iruka-san ", " Ahh baiklah Naruto-kun, ya sudah aku tinggal dllu dan apartemen mu berada dilantai 3 Pintu nomer 356, Jaa ne " Ujar Iruka sambil melambai pergi.

Unknown place.

Bedroom ( 16.54 PM. )

_' haah... ini hari sial ku, sudah menabrak seseorang, lalu diperhatikan oleh para pejalan kaki lainnya, tapi pemuda itu cukup tampan dari parasnya yang berambut kuning, dengan kulit tan mata sapphire yang indah bagaikan lautan yang tenang, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah merakah membuatku...-, ',_ " Apa yang kupikirkan sih, bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan pemuda itu, atau jangan-jangan aku suka denganya ? " Ujar seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut blonde, kukit putih, wajah yang anggun membuat kamu adam terpesona, dan jangan lupakan _asetnya _yang besar dengan ukuran DD's.

Back to Naruto place.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di dalam apartemennya lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, marik kita lihat apa yang dia pikirkan.

Naruto P.O.V

_' Haah..., kenapa aku memikirkan gadis itu lagi ya ? Memang sih gadis itu cantik dan juga asetnya yang besar, tapi apa aku suka dengannya ya ?, Argh..., aku malas memikirkannya ' _Pikir Naruto, " Lebih baik aku tidur saja " Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kopernya di pinggir kasur sambil melenggang tidur.

End Naruto P.O.V

_Mereka tidak tahu akan takdir yang akan menanti mereka, karna hanya waktu yang tahu bahwa mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok._

TBC

Oke maaf akan chap 2 Kemarin karna saya sudah update malah menghapus dan mengirim ulang, dan akibatnya viola, kalian lihat sendiri.

Lalu disini saya menggunakan mata uang Yen dan 200 Yen sama dengan 21.950, lalu kalo 50,000 sama dengan 5,488,900

100,000 sama dengan mata uang Indo 10,977,800

Ini balasan review untuk chap 2

**Zero Akashi** : Word pendek ? Maaf karna saya memang sengaja agar tidak terlalu ketebak akan alur selanjutnya, lalu untuk hubungan NaruHinaSasu akan dibahas lagi tapi gak tau kapan. Dan ini udah di usahain word panjang walau sedikit :v

**Awin saluja** : Oke maaf kalo masalah kemarin chap itu kesalahan saya, dan hey apa maksud kau terlalu ero ?

**AnimeAnimonstaR** : Oke kalo terburu-buru sih enggak karna emang pengen update tapi karna pengetahuan saya yang pengen update dikit jadi viola, sperti itulah. Baiklah.

**Guest** : begini, saya hanya memakai beberapa tokoh jadi tidak semua, dan ini hanya baru Gabriel, kenapa saya pilih dia karna menurut saya cocok.

**The KidSNo Oppai ** : Ini udah lanjut

**Pein super mesum** : Okay

Bagi yang review chap 2 Dan 1 saya berterima kasih sekali, dan maaf untuk chap 2 Maaf karna ambruk adul, semoga ini lebih baik.

See Next chap All


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pemberitahuan**_

**Saya selaku author mau memberitahukan bahwa Gabriel (seraph in DxD) akan saya ganti dengan ****Lucy Heartfilia (Chara Fairy tail)**

_**Sebelumnya di Hearts**_

**Naruto P.O.V**

_' Haah..., kenapa aku memikirkan gadis itu lagi ya ? Memang sih gadis itu cantik dan juga asetnya yang besar, tapi apa aku suka dengannya ya ?, Argh..., aku malas memikirkannya ' _Pikir Naruto, " Lebih baik aku tidur saja " Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kopernya di pinggir kasur sambil melenggang tidur.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

Hearts

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : NaruLucy (Fairy tail) slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll.

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated M

Warning : Lime, Lemon menyusul, Jelek, Jangan Baca, jangan di lihat, Gak bagus, typo, Author Newbi, AU, semi-Highschool DxD dan Fairy tail.

Fic ini gak bagus buat di baca !

" Test " Talk

_' Test ' _Mind

**" Test " Place and Time dan yang lainnya.**

**Chapter 4 begin**

**Night.**

**(Apartemen Naruto 08.00 PM.)**

" Hoaam ..., Jam berapa ini ? " Ujar Naruto sambil menguap lebar dan melihat ke arah jam di dindingnya, " Baru jam 8 Malam, lebih baik aku membeli beberapa keperluan makanan ku, dan lebih baik aku mandi dahulu. " Ucap Naruto kepada diri sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

**Time skip **

**(10 Minutes )**

Kini kita melihat sosok figure lelaki berambut kuning memiliki mata blue sapphire dan gestur tubuh yang proposional sedang bertelanjang dada setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, " Haah..., Segarnya mandi malam dan juga air di Kyoto begitu menyegarkan " Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kopernya dan memakai pakaiannya.

**Time Skip **

**(5 Minutes. #BandIndoini)**

Naruto kini memakai T-shirt putih dengan bagian tengah terdapat logo Pusaran dipadukan dengan jaket Hitam dengan lengan berwarna putih dan dipunggungnya terdapa logo Uzumaki clan (Pusaran) dan juga celana Army US (sering banget kita lihat tuh warna biru digame black, ini hanya fashionnya)

" Yosh..., saatnya berangkat. " Ujar Naruto bersemangat tanpa tahu akan apa yang terjadi, yang mengetahui hanya Author dan sang Kholik dan juga HP dan keyboard yang menulis dan menyimpan.

**Kyoto place**

**Unknown room.**

Di dalam sini kita bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap, disudut ruangan kita bisa melihat beberapa jaring laba-laba, dan beberapa barang yang berdebu. Di dekat balkon kita bisa melihat Sosok berpakaian putih dan juga berambut kuning, dengan tubuh yang proposional sosok itu tak menapakkan kakinya di balkon tempat dia berada, sosok itu terus menatap kearah bahu jalan tempat tokoh utama kita berada.

Dibahu jalan kita bisa melihat sosok berambut pirang sedang membawa barang belanjaan yang bisa dibilang -Lumayan- banyak.

" Haah " Desah pemuda tersebut yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Naruto sambil membawa barang belanjaanya, dan tanpa disadarinya dirinya sedang diawasi oleh sesosok arwah wanita.

" Entah kenapa aku merasa hawanya tidak mengenakan " Ujar Naruto, Ck Naruto andai kau tau apa yang menimpamu #pooryouNaruto.

" Arthur Nii-sama " Ujar sosok Arwah tersebut, sambil mengikuti Naruto dari Udara (Melayang).

**Konoha Place.**

**( 10.00 PM)**

Saat ini Konoha tampak sepi karna sebagian penduduk sudah terlelap tidur, tapi ada juga sebagian yang masih ingin menikmati pemandangan malam hari.

**Scan move Hyuuga mansion**

Di salah satu kamar di mansion Hyuuga terlihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo berkulit putih bersih, memiliki mata Amethyst, Wajah yang porselen membuatnya sangat cantik ditambah pipi yang chubby membuatnya sangat cantik dikalangan kaum adam

Saat ini pemilik mata amethyst itu terlihat sedang menangis, bagaimana sang author hebat ini tahu, karna ada cairan liquid yang jatuh dari wajah cantiknya.

" Hiks ... Hiks..., gomen... Hiks, gomen ne Naruto-kun " Ucap gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

**Unknown P.O.V**

' _Apa yang telah kulakukan Kami-sama, Kekasihku mengkhianati ku dibelakangku , mungkin ini juga sebab-akibat dari perbuatan ku yang mengkhianati Naruto-kun dulu, akan kutetapkan besok aku akan ketempat Naruto-kun_ ' Batinku.

**Time Skip (Tomorrow)**

**(08.00 AM)**

Hari ini aku akan pergi mengunjungi apartemen Naruto-kun dan meminta maaf dan _mungkin_ mengajaknya kembali berhubungan padaku, entah kenapa saat ini pasti pipiku memerah.

**End Unknown P.O.V**

Saat ini gadis bersurai indigo sedang menyusuri bahu jalan menuju Apartemen kekasih yang sudah dikhianatinya dengan cara selingkuh dengan teman baik kekasihnya itu.

**Time Skip Apartemen**.

" **Teet... Teet...** "

Bunyi bel rumah setelah ditekan oleh gadis bersurai indigo,

**" ****Teet... Teet... **** "**, " Ck, kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali membukannya " Ujar gadis tersebut setelah menekan beberapa kali bel tersebut sampai,

" Kau mencari seseorang nona ? " Ujar seseorang Lelaki berusia sekitar 55 tahun, dengan penampilan berambut Putih, memakai kacamata, gesture tubuh tegap dan memiliki otot yang lumayan. (READ : Itu Tazuna, Maaf kalo deskripsinya gak jelas)

" Iya Oji-san, saya mencari pemilik kamar ini " Ujar Gadis yang ditanya oleh Paman tersebut.

" Namaku Tazuna, pemilik Apartemen ini, kalau tidak salah Naruto pergi dan tidak menyewa Apartemen ini lagi entah kenapa dia memutuskan pergi, katanya dia memiliki urusan penting sampai meninggalkan konoha " Ucap Paman yang bernama Tazuna kepada Gadis di depannya.

" M-Meninggalkan Konoha paman ?, lalu Naruto-kun pergi kemana ? " Tanya Gadis tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar lesu, " aku tidak tahu nona, lalu nama nona siapa ? " Tanya Tazuna balik.

" Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Tazuna Oji-san " Ucap figure yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata, " Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu ku Tazuna Oji-san, Aku permisi dahulu Jaa ne " Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan dengan lesu.

**Kyouto Place.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

' _Kenapa perasaan ku seperti ada yang mengikuti ya ?, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menuju Apartemen_ ' Batin ku, sambil mempercepat laju jalan ku.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

" Hawanya makin dingin " Ucap Naruto sambil terus menambah kecepatan jalannya.

**" Srek... Srek "**

" S-Siapa disana ? " Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah pohon besar yang berada dibelakang kirinya atau lebih tepatnya disisi kirinya dengan suara yang terdengar ketakutan

" Arthur Nii-sama, apa kau melupakanku ? " Ucap sosok dibalik tersebut sambil melayang dari dahan pohon tersebut.

**And TBC**

Oke disini sedikit pembahasan Hinata bukan seorang perempuan murahan dia hanya putus asa, dan akan di adakan pembahasan di Chapter 5 MUNGKIN.

Word pendek ? Ini hanya mau membuat Reader-san penasaran, untuk pergantian chara Gabriel saya sudah memikirkan dan membahas dengan seorang author tamvan dari sedotan. Dan akhirnya setelah diseleksi yang cocok adalah Lucy fairy tail, dan juga ini **MASIH** semi Highschool DxD, hanya tambahan karakter dari beberapa anime lain.

Dan maaf jika jelek karya saya.

See you Next Chap.

-Madara Ootsutsuki-


End file.
